


My Family

by fLex



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fLex/pseuds/fLex
Summary: A cute little one-shot behind the scenes of the “This is my family,...” post.





	My Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first work. Figured a little one-shot couldn’t hurt ;)
> 
> It’s fluffy, a bit domestic, and flirty!
> 
> If you like this and want to see more, I’m always open to prompts :) I’m also knowledgeable with soccer, so I’d be comfortable writing something game-related. I’m also comfortable writing smut.
> 
> Anyway!  
> Hope you enjoy :)  
> If not, please don’t be too mean ;)

_Shit.  Shit.  Shit!_

Ali heard the ringtone and bolted off the couch, rounding the corner into the kitchen to pick up her phone in time before it stopped ringing, indicating an incoming FaceTime call.

_C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!_

She got there just in time, picked her phone up off the island countertop, and let out a puff of air.  Her heart was pounding and adrenaline was rushing through her from being jolted awake from her late afternoon nap.

She saw it was Ashlyn calling, and her heart did a little happy dance for a second before she swiped to answer the call.

Ash’s face popped up on the screen and, instantly, Ali felt like a missing piece was back in place and all was whole again.

***

She missed Ashlyn when she was away on national team duty.  Most of Ali’s time was spent with Pride training as well as putting in some extra physical training with her fitness coach, which kept her busy both physically and mentally.  But, during the time where she wasn’t training or hanging out with some of the girls from the Pride or spending time with Ash’s friends and family, she was usually at home with Logan.

Even when she was hanging with the Pride girls, there were moments where she wished Ashlyn was there, too.  Ashlyn loves being around people and everyone loves being around her.  She knew how to have fun, make people laugh, smile, and just have a good time.  It was like there was an extra light and liveliness in the room when she was around.  It never failed to make Ali’s heart swell with pride.

When Ali was hanging out with Ash’s best friend, Liz, or made the drive over to Satellite Beach to visit Ashlyn’s cousin, his wife, and their two kids, there were moments where Ali wished Ashlyn could have been there, too.  She loved to watch Ash interact with the kids.  She was such a natural, and the kids just adored her.  Ali was the same.  Ash’s cousin’s son, who is a toddler, loves spending just as much time with ‘Auntie Ali’ as he does with ‘Auntie Ashlyn’.  It became a running joke among their friends and family; whenever one of them was interacting with kids, everyone would ask the other how their ovaries were doing, if they had sufficiently exploded yet.

Ali was perfectly comfortable being with Ashlyn’s friends and family when Ash wasn’t around.  Ali had just gone to the Beyoncé concert with Liz a few nights before.  During these 7 years together, they became her friends and family, too, and they saw her the same way.  Family.

But, everyone could tell there was just something missing when Ash wasn’t there.  The same could be said for whenever Ashlyn was there and Ali wasn’t.

When Ali would take Logan to the local dog park while Ashlyn was away, it was hard not to take notice of the missing piece during these little family outings.  These moments were their “family time”.  Always so relaxing and domestic.

They were essentially settled down and living their life together in Orlando.  Now, the only times they weren’t together were when Ashlyn had to report for national team duty.  Almost everyone would argue how that shouldn’t be the case in the first place, because Ali should be reporting to national team duty as well.  But, you can only do so much when a coach’s decision is final and they’re set on moving forward without giving a player the due recognition and respect they’ve earned.  Morally, that doesn’t matter, though.  Everybody _else_ knows how vital of a defender, player, and leader Ali Krieger is.  This includes other players on the national team, Pride coaches and teammates, former club coaches and teammates, family, friends, fans, as well as other players and coaches in the NWSL and around the world.

And Ashlyn.

Especially Ashlyn.

Ash never turns down a moment to tell Ali just how amazing she is, both on and off the field.  Among being a crucial and class defender, she always tells Ali how proud she is for everything she’s accomplished.  Recently, Ali opened up a sports complex in her hometown, and had it named after her (which, by the way, only a handful of women worldwide have the same honor).  Ali described it as one of her biggest honors and accomplishments, of which Ashlyn made sure to tell Ali just how proud she was.  Both in private and publicly, living up to her title of truly being her girl’s #1 fan.

The same can be said about Ali.  Ali is so proud of Ashlyn for how hard she works in the face of adversity, especially this day and age with bullies and haters on social media, telling Ashlyn she doesn’t deserve to play or be called up to the national team or even going so far as to personally attack her.  Ali may have a somewhat biased view as Ashlyn’s partner, but when it comes to just being her teammate and someone on her backline, she knows Ashlyn deserves all the recognition she gets for how hard she works to better herself every single day.  Because of Ashlyn, Ali has had a front row seat in seeing how it takes a special kind of mentality and mindset to be a goalkeeper, and with the season the Pride have had, she can see at times how much the criticism and negativity can affect Ashlyn.

The same goes with how Ashlyn has seen how the criticism of Ali “being old” or “out of her prime” could affect Ali.

As much as they both try not to show it, after 7 years together and even longer as teammates, they know each other’s tells.

That’s why they’re so lucky to have each other in their own private moments.  They can count on each other, lift each other up when one of them is putting too much blame or pressure on themselves, give constructive criticism when needed while also giving each other confidence boosts.  They’ve been together so long, as both partners and teammates, and have grown to understand each other better than anyone else.  Because of that, their love has only grown stronger throughout the years.  They’ve also grown to appreciate each other, as well as their time together, for both what they do as well as the kind of people they are.

***

When Ashlyn got her first glimpse of Ali through the FaceTime call, her heart skipped a beat.  

_God_ , _this_ _woman_ _just_ _gets_ _more_ _and_ _more_ _beautiful_ _every_ _day_.  She mentally gives herself a fist bump for getting to be the one to spend the rest of her life with this goddess.

“Hey, you,” she greets Ali with a face that can only be described as the definition of heart-eyes personified.

“Hi, baby,” Ali gives her own toothy smile, her breath still a little heavy from her sudden exertion a few seconds earlier and her voice slightly husky from just waking up.

It’s only then Ashlyn takes notice of Ali’s current state.

Breathing heavy...

Hair disheveled...

Husky voice...

Skin slightly flushed...

Only in a sports bra...

She gives Ali her dimpled smirk and lifts one eyebrow pointedly.  “Ali,” her eyes a bit hooded and voice suddenly suggestive, “am I _interrupting_ something?”

Ali’s eyebrows pinch together, taking notice of Ashlyn’s sudden change in tone and mood.  She knows that look, and even after over 7 years together, it still makes her feel like the most desired woman in the world.  Still makes her blush.  Still makes her stomach tighten yet have butterflies at the same time.  But she’s still a bit confused about what Ashlyn means about “interrupting something”.

Until she see’s Ashlyn’s eyes raking over her screen, as if she’s checking Ali out.  It’s then Ali looks down and considers the state she’s in; flustered, only in a sports bra... and that’s when it clicks.

“Oh god!  Ha!  No, no, baby.  I was taking a nap on the sofa, and it’s been hot as hell here so I just took my shirt off to get cool.  Your call jolted me awake and my phone was in the kitchen.  So, yea, I kinda had to run to pick it up.”  

She then raises her eyebrows, smiles, and says, “I wasn’t doing what you _think_ I was doing.”

She tilts her head, arching one brow, “Or rather maybe what you _hoped_ I was doing?”

Ashlyn drops her head back and laughs.

_God_ , _that_ _raspy_ _laugh_ , _I_ _swear_ , Ali thinks.

Ashlyn shrugs.  “Guilty.  Can’t blame me for thinking that though, babe.  I mean, come on, when you’re looking like _that_...” she waggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Ali chuckles and gives her nose-crinkling smile.  “Oh, shut it, you perv!”

Her own shirtless state makes her remember something.  “Oh! That reminds me!  Hang on, I’ll be right back.”

Ali props the phone up on the countertop so it’s facing toward the main hallway of their house, giving Ashlyn a view of Ali disappearing down the hall and toward their bedroom only clad in a black sports bra and leggings.  Ali knows she’s watching, so she adds just a little extra sway in her hips as she goes.

“Ugh,” Ashlyn groans out, watching Ali’s form retreat into the hallway, she feigns grabbing at her heart, “You’re killin’ me, kween!  Absolutely killing me.”

She then hears the faint sound of Ali laughing evilly in the distance, “Mwahahaha,” making Ashlyn chuckle and shake her head.

She hears Ali’s distanced voice again, higher-pitched this time, saying, “Go say hi to mommas!  Go ahead!”

Then comes the familiar sounding _thump_ of Logan hopping off their bed, the click-click sound of Logan’s nails on the wood floor as she comes down the hall, getting louder along with the sound of a squeaky toy as she approaches the open space of the rest of the house.  Logan comes bounding through the open space then toward the kitchen, butt wiggling, with her stuffed squeaky toy in her mouth.

Ashlyn smiles big and gives a long gasp of excitement.  “Logan!  Hi baby!  I miss you.  Loooogaaaan.  Hey!”

Ashlyn tries to get her to look up and see her face on Ali’s phone on the countertop.  She laughs as she sees Logan recognizing her voice but then becoming visibly confused and tilting her head at hearing her momma’s voice but not seeing her in the house.  Logan starts frantically looking around the kitchen island, then in the living room, then back into the kitchen as Ashlyn continues to try and call her name and get her attention to Ali’s phone.

She chuckles then she sees Logan plop down by her toy shark and let out a little whine, confused at hearing her momma’s voice calling her but not being able to find her.  “Awwww babys, it’s ok.  I know, I miss you, too.  But, I’ll be home with you and mom in a few days and we’ll get to have all the cuddles and family times and park visits and walks we want.”

She then sees Ali walk in from the hallway and into the open space.  Ashlyn’s breath immediately catches in her throat.

Ali stands in the open space, barefoot, black leggings... and an authentic blue USWNT field players jersey, with a World Cup champions patch and all.  There on the front in bright, contrasting white numbers was ‘24’.

Ashlyn thought Ali looked so stunning in that jersey, which made her both happy and sad.  The slight sadness was due to the reality that Ali won’t be given a chance to actually _play_ in that jersey.

Ali could see the different emotions come across Ashlyn’s face.  So, she gave a slight smirk, determined to keep their time together light, and then turned around to show Ashlyn the back of the jersey.  In more bright, contrasting white font was ‘24’... and right above it was ‘Harris’.

Ali was looking over her shoulder at her phone, watching for Ashlyn’s reaction.

She was not disappointed.

Ashlyn had her mouth open in a huge smile, eyes bright, and saying, “Oh my god, Al!”

Ali smiled and walked back to her phone, picking it up so she could get a high angle of herself on the screen. “You like?!”

“I _love_!”  Ashlyn still had a giant smile plastered on her face as she looked at Ali in the jersey.

Ali squealed, “Yay! I hoped you’d like this surprise.”

“I love it, baby.  That’s awesome.  Thank you.  Honestly, I don’t know if I’m more emotional about this or more turned on from this,” she finished with a laugh, which Ali joined in on.

“Then I had the desired effect,” giving Ashlyn a playful wink.

Ashlyn chuckled and nodded, “That you did.  When did you get it?”

“I called Dawn a couple weeks ago, asked her if she could hook me up with the contacts of the new merch crew.  Of course she asked what I was up to,” she said with a conspiratorial grin, making her way over toward the living room with Logan following along, “so I told her what I wanted and asked her if she could keep it a secret. After all was said and done, I placed the order, it was delivered yesterday, and it’s perfect!”

Ali settled herself on the floor of their living room.  Her back was resting against the sofa, while Logan hopped up on the sofa and laid down behind her head, her big head resting right next to Ali’s shoulder.

Ashlyn chuckled, “So sneaky, babe.  I love it and you look great in it.”

Ashlyn then took notice of the sheer size of Logan laying behind Ali.  “I swear, she’s getting bigger and bigger every time I see her.  I know I say that all the time, but, seriously.  People are going to start thinking we adopted a bear.”

Ali softly giggles, “I know.  Isn’t it crazy we adopted her almost 6 months ago?”

As if on cue, Logan decided to make her presence known my giving kisses all over the side of Ali’s face, making her laugh and give Logan plenty of pets and kisses on her head.

Ashlyn smiled at the sight.  “My girls.”

“Who miss you very much,” Ali added.

“I know.  I miss you both, too.  So much.  But I love when we get the chance to FaceTime when I’m away.  My favorite part of the day.”

“Me too, Ash.  Just can’t wait til you’re back and _really_ here, you know?”

“Trust me, I do. Only a few more days.”

“I know.  But you just look so _comfy_ right now.  I just wanna cuddle you!”

They both laughed as Ashlyn took in her own appearance in her little FaceTime screen, propped up in bed wearing her baby blue TWLOHA tank top.  Yeah, she does look pretty cuddle-able.

She smiled at Ali.  “Soon, pretty girl.”

Ali nodded and repeated, “Soon.”

They just sat there a few moments, looking at one another, telling each other how much they love and miss each other, and just enjoying the other’s company.

“You’re so beautiful, Al.  Seriously.  When you answered my call and I saw you, I instantly thought ‘Holy shit, I’m the luckiest mother fucker on the planet.’”

Ali snorted and bashfully looked down, shaking her head then flipping her hair with her fingers.

Ashlyn smiled and continued, “Seriously!  I was like, ‘This goddess continues to choose me, and I get to spend the rest of my life with her.  I get to do life with her.’”

Ali smiled and Ashlyn noticed a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

Ashlyn laughed watching Ali’s reaction, “And then don’t even get me started when you strut into the room wearing that jersey with _my_ name and _my_ number!”

Ali giggled, Ashlyn’s desired response, so she continued, “Like, that’s both the best thing and the cruelest thing, Al.  I’m not _physically_ there to enjoy it,” she said with a little devious smile and waggle of her eyebrows.

Ali gave a throaty laugh, “And you’re _so_ winning brownie points.  Everything you just said, I feel the same way, baby.  I’m always so grateful for you.  I wanted to wear something to have some kind of piece of you with me when I watch you play.  I have your keeper jerseys, too, but... I’m a field player, babe, gotta have a field player jersey,” Ali winked.

Ashlyn smiled, “Good call, Krieger.”

“Who knows, maybe for your homecoming I can welcome you by wearing it...”

“Oh?  I’d like that.”

“... and _only_ it,” Ali smiled deviously, flicking one eyebrow.

She got the desired reaction.

Ashlyn just sat there for a few seconds, eyes wide and mouth open like a fish.   _I’d_ _reeeaaally_ _like_ _that_ , she thought.

Then Ashlyn frantically reached for the hotel room’s phone and pretended like she was dialing someone.  “Yes, hello, Jill?  Hi, it’s Ash, I don’t think I can continue with the rest of camp,” she faked a few coughs, “I’m really sick and I think I need to go straight home.  Like as soon as possible.  First flight back to Florida.”

Ali started laughing which caused Ashlyn to start laughing, too, placing the phone back on the receiver.

“You’re too much, ‘keep.”

“And you’re not, Krieger?!”

Ali shrugged one shoulder and chuckled.  “Like we said, ‘Soon’.”

Ashlyn smiled and nodded, “Soon.”

A few seconds had passed until Ashlyn spoke up again, “Hey, is it alright if I take another screenshot, like we’ve done with our FaceTimes before?”

“Of course, babe.  Just let me get situated.”

Ashlyn snorted, “Trust me, babe, you look great.  Ain’t nothin’ that needs to be situated.”

“Charmer.”

“Always,” Ashlyn winked, “Ok, ready?”

“Yep!”

“1, 2, 3!”  Ashlyn took the screenshot.

The call ended 30 minutes later after talking about how each other’s day had been and, as always, promising to text each other when they found free time.

Ashlyn then opened up her Instagram and posted a new story with the screenshot she took.

She posted it with the text:

‘This is my family, and I miss them.  I spend a lot of time on the road, but moments like these make me feel not so far away.’

She also tagged Ali in it, as well as adding heart-eyes to herself.

Ashlyn chuckled, fully aware she’s so whipped for her little family.

And she couldn’t wait for her and Ali to add more to it some day in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this :)
> 
> Again, I’m open to prompts, so comment below with ideas!


End file.
